ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Balls Away!
(At the Berry Center, the warriors get into their position, Kacy Catanzaro this time, with a tennis racquet. The date is May 5, 2011.) * Lonas: 3, 2, 1, go! (Lucas starts commentating the events again as a voiceover.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Rubanoid, another Pyrus Bakugan, taken out by Galna. (Kacy hits it with the racquet and Tezan catches it. She drops it into the blue gunge.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Oh! Extinguished by the blue gunge. That's the 38th villain out on the Tilting Slider. After a successful game, the warriors are making Kacy strong. (Lonas throws Vladitor, which Kacy hits it. Fera drops him into the red gunge.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Vladitor splashes down! That is the Tilting Slider's 39th victim. * Kacy Catanzaro: I got this. (Stinglash also gets hit by Kacy and dropped into the same red gunge as Vladitor by Lamil.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) And Stinglash falls! The obstacle now has claimed 40 villains. The Tilting Slider is a nightmare here in Houston. (Robotallion suffered the same fate as the many others, falling into the red gunge by Tezan.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Oh! And he goes down in the same red gunge as his buddies. That's the 41st victim claimed. * Ilan: Let's go, Kacy! You got this! * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Kacy Catanzaro looking to make history here in Houston. * Lamil: Next one is red. It's blue. (Bolcanon falls into the blue gunge, dropped by Ramso after Kacy hits it with the racquet.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) No! And that's the 42nd one. Bulcanon, the latest victim of the Tilting Slider. * Haro: Taylean is green. Needs to go in yellow. OK? * Melka: Ready? (She throws Taylean to Kacy, who hits it with the racquet. Ramso catches it, then drops it into the yellow gunge.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Oh! Taylean goes down hard! That's the 43rd villain out on this obstacle. * Branic: It's all good. * Galna: Here we go! * Ramso: See if you can get another one! * Lonas: Hit it hard! (The pattern repeats itself. Kacy hits Laserman and Lamil catches it, dropping him into the red gunge.) * Nejad: Oh! * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) That's the 44th victim here. Another Darkus Bakugan splashes into the red gunge. (Vertex, the Subterra Bakugan, is hit by Kacy's racquet before getting caught by Fera and dropped into the white gunge.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Oh! And he gets dominated by the white gunge! That's the 45th victim of the Tilting Slider. Lonas with another shot at his pitch. Quickly taking out Maxotaur. (Kacy hits it as he throws. Then, Lamil picks it up and drops it into the yellow gunge.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Oh! And he can't survive the yellow gunge! That's another villain out on this very obstacle. Can Kacy hit another one and even up the record? (With Kacy and Fera working together, Horridian becomes the 47th victim of the Tilting Slider.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) Oh! And Horridian can't get out of the red gunge. (Flash Ingram also gets hit and picked up Tezan. She drops him into the blue gunge.) * Melka: Whoo! * Male Warriors: Oh! (Cut to Huxley's manor at Mount Pickanose.) * Aurock: What is going on? * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) The 48th victim of the Tilting Slider and it has evened up the scoreboard. (Seis Tavanel also suffered the same fate as he's picked up by Fera and gets dropped into the red gunge, becoming the 49th victim of the Tilting Slider.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) No! Seis Tavanel is down! 16 Darkus Bakugan villains out on this obstacle. The Tilting Slider now has claimed 49 villains. * Haro: You got it! * Lonas: Get the last one. (Kacy hits Sanzu Hollowbos. Tezan picks it up and drops him into the red gunge.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) And Tezan delivers Sanzu Hollowbos and the warriors' game is over. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus